The Reason
by SilverScale27
Summary: the more you make fun of someone the more you care about them? Is this true or is the constant bulling a sign of true hatred?


CHAPTER ONE- The never ending Feud  
  
She walked down the empty corridor, her only company being a feeling that someone was there, watching her. It was just light enough to see that she wasn't walking into a wall, but other then that she couldn't see much. She brushed the feeling off, 'Who would be watching me! It's this stupid dudgeon, uh, it reminds me of potions and... Snape'. She wrapped her arms around her and was able to calm herself a little but still continued to glance over her shoulder periodically. She walked farther and farther down the long hallway. She heard a creak, and turned fully around. Again she told herself how silly she was being and was surprised when she turned back around.  
  
WHAM  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione said, mostly because of the surprise stop and not because it hurt.  
  
"Watch where you're going... Mudblood."  
  
Those words hung in the air, Hermione didn't have to look up to see who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Ferret" she said as she looked the enemy in his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Well it's nice to see that time hasn't changed everything, still the same know it all Granger" He stepped back and traced her body with his eyes. It was dark enough he couldn't see all the details of her, but he could tell she had grown quite a bit.  
  
Hermione kept her arms firmly over her chest, his look disturb her, "Yes, and still the same Slytherin," she stepped back and continued to walk down the dark corridor.  
  
Draco watched her walk off, and continue to look over her shoulder, 'Ha! She's scared from a little dark hallway, probably because the famous Potter isn't her to save the dansell in distress butt'.  
  
Granger glanced over her shoulder, she couldn't see Malfoy anymore. She quickened her pace and continued to look over her shoulder, she just couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her.  
  
And she wasn't completely wrong. Malfoy knew his way around the basement of Hogwarts. He had been it many times, mainly because that was were the Slytherin common room was, and because he had taken many girls there to have some "privacy". He watcher her walk past the column he was behind.  
  
Hermione felt a hand come over her mouth and another hold her arms. Her eyes widened with fear, 'There WAS someone watching her! She should have let Harry walk down with her!,'. She attempted to scream as she struggled to get free. Then she heard a piercing evil laugh from the owner of the hands, 'MALFOY!'. She licked his hand, it was sure to make him squirm.  
  
"Eww Granger! Can't wait to get your Mudblood germs all over me!" Malfoy pulled back and tries to shake the germs off his hand.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him square in the face, "I believe you initiated the contact Malfoy,". She said his name like she had just eaten a sour grape and need to spit it out quickly.  
  
"You didn't have to bloody lick me though!" still attempting to sanitize his hand.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Hermione said as she began to walk a way again.  
  
"Yeah, here mocking you," he laughed at his own joke, "No, Ding dong Dumbledore sent me down here, he said there was something I should see."  
  
Malfoy looked around, "But by the looks of it, I've already seen everything down here, so really I cam down here to get out of class." He thought about how easy it was to get out of the double DADA class and laughed to himself, "But that doesn't explain why miss goody two shoes is down in the deep dark scary dungeon."  
  
Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes, "If you must really know Malfoy, which you don't, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Malfoy watched her turn around on her heels and walk away with a certain victory march in her step. He walked up behind her, "Now that's not fair Granger, I told you why I was down her when you asked."  
  
Hermione continued to walk and look forward never losing her pace. "Actually you are mistaken Malfoy," she said elegantly, "I never asked why you were down her, I merely asked if you were supposed to be somewhere else. You openly told me why you were down here." She tilted her head in a I win kind of manor.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood," Malfoy whispered under his breath and he glared at her as he considered excepting his defeat, "Well, if the smarty pants know it all is down in the dark dungeon there must be a good reason. Perhaps a rendezvous with a certain scar face, Or maybe that weasel has taken to your fancy?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" She quickened he pace even more.  
  
That had done it, he loved giving that extra little push over the edge. He almost always won these little spats. And when he didn't, he never let her see the defeat.  
  
He watched Hermione finally find what she was looking for. She opened the door and tidal wave of light flooded over her 17-year old body. She was beautiful. He finally saw her in the light. Her brown frizzy hair had turned into a light brown streaked with auburn that waved nicely down just past her shoulder. She was about 5'6 and had the curves of a goddess. She looked back at Malfoy. Just so he could see her auburn eyes stair into his, 'She's not Beautiful... she's gorgeous.'  
  
Hermione looked back at Malfoy, she caught his eye. He was still in the dark but she could feel him looking at her. She walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
Rivalries 


End file.
